


2:43 a.m.

by ximx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximx/pseuds/ximx
Summary: Shownu likes Minhyuk's attention but Minhyuk decides to give him a different kind of attention tonight.





	

_2:43 a.m._

Hyunwoo turns the music off and the sudden silence leaves his ears ringing. He’s been in the practice room for hours, long since the other members went home to the dorm. The late night practice was worth it though, and the choreography that he's been working on for weeks is finally done. Or, at least the first draft is. He's tired but can't help being pumped from the music and honestly, his own dancing. He's itching to show the other members his progress but they'll probably be asleep by now and it's too late to show them tonight anyways. Maybe he can wake Minhyuk up when he gets back, just to have someone to talk to. Hyunwoo doesn't like coming home to a quiet dorm, and Minhyuk usually doesn't mind being up so late.

Hyunwoo heads home

When he arrives, he hears a scream. _Someone must be watching a horror flick,_ Hyunwoo thinks to himself, smirking. So much for the other members being asleep.

He goes into the bedroom and slings his bag onto the floor, noticing Hyungwon and Kihyun already asleep in their beds. He then goes back out to the living room where Minhyuk, Hoseok, Changkyun, and Jooheon are sitting together on the couch. Changkyun probably talked them into watching the thriller; Hoseok is grabbing Changkyun and making his _I regret agreeing to this_ face. Not that he would ever stop watching and admit defeat. Everyone else seems to be enjoying themselves though. Minhyuk is sitting at the end of the couch, and when he sees Hyunwoo he perks up.

" You're _finally_ back. Here, take my seat." He says excitedly, jumping up. 

" Uhh I was just coming in to say goodnight," Hyunwoo trails off as he's pushed onto the sofa.

He doesn't even know why he tried to reject the offer. Wasn't he just thinking about how happy he was to be able to get home and be with Minhyuk? And the other members too of course, since they're also awake.

The couch is full so Minhyuk sits down on top of everybody, sprawling himself over Hyunwoo and splaying his legs out over Changkyun and Hoseok. 

The unexpected 3 a.m. movie has Hyunwoo a little confused, but generally content with the company, even though he has no idea what's happening in the movie. It seems like it could be almost over, but the characters are still nowhere near figuring out who the murderer is.

Changkyun suddenly shoves Minhyuk's legs off of him, probably already annoyed at Hoseok being so clingy. Minhyuk huffs but doesn't say anything as he gets up to adjust himself and sits back down directly on Hyunwoo's lap. Hyunwoo puts his arms around Minhyuk's waist and leans against his back, and it's actually pretty comfortable. Hyunwoo lets his eyes droop, breathing in Minhyuk's scent. But Minhyk never can stay still, and while watching the movie he keeps wiggling and fidgeting around and Hyunwoo's groin is getting most of the damage. Not that it hurts, it just feels a little weird.

Minhyuk suddenly stops moving. Hyunwoo's face grows hot as he realizes that his mind had been wandering and Minhyuk's ass had been grinding into his crotch. Hyunwoo doesn't want to admit it to himself, but he might be just a _little_ turned on, too tired and relaxed to realize before his groin started to show it. He tries to adjust himself so that Minhyuk will no longer feel any foreign objects poking his ass, hoping to god that he hadn't realized what he had probably just felt, as if it wasn't completely obvious. Minhyuk starts fidgeting again, obviously trying to act natural, but he soon hops up and spins around, grabbing Hyunwoo.

" Come get a snack with me," he says, already pulling Hyunwoo up out of his seat. 

Hyunwoo doesn't resist, face hot, embarrassed but glad to be off the couch and away from the others. He walks slowly, careful to hide his slight bulge, Minhyuk pulling him along by the wrist.

They pass the kitchen.

"Uh Minhyukkie..." he tries to question, but Minhyuk looks back at him with a sly smile that shuts him right up.

" _What the fuck is happening?_ " Hyunwoo thinks, unable to process. Just a second ago the most awkward moment of Hyunwoo's life unfolded. Is Minhyuk just ignoring what happened?

They reach the bathroom and Hyunwoo pauses, but Minhyuk pulls him inside, quietly shutting the door. He pushes Hyunwoo against the wall, hands on his chest. Hyunwoo could easily overpower Minhyuk if he wants to, but he doesn't feel threatened. 

"Wha-" Hyunwoo starts, but Minhyuk shushes him.

Hyunwoo didn't realize he had been avoiding looking at Minhyuk, even with so little space between them. His heart starts beating hard when he finally looks him in the eyes. There's something there - a twinkle. But of what? Hyunwoo can't figure it out, and it's making him nervous... Or is he excited? He doesn't have time to collect himself.

Minhyuk leans in and kisses him.

It's a soft, closed mouth kiss, like a kiss goodbye after a first date. Hyunwoo's head spins. Minhyuk reaches one hand up and grasps his neck tenderly, making him blush. He closes his eyes and lets it happen, listening to his own heart thudding. Too soon, Minhyuk pulls back and lets go of him.

When Hyunwoo opens his eyes, he finds Minhyuk on his knees. Hyunwoo's heart stops and an unexpected rush in his gut prevents him from speaking. Minhyuk slips his fingers into the waistband on Hyunwoo's sweatpants. Hyunwoo grabs Minhyuk by the wrists, and they both freeze. Minhyuk looks up at him innocently, waiting.

Hyunwoo's mind races. Had he been thinking this would happen? Had he wanted this to happen? All he knows is that it felt so good when Minhyuk was sitting on his lap, even if he didn't know why he was feeling that way.

Hyunwoo slowly releases his grasp on Minhyuk's wrists and ever so slightly nods. He looks up at the ceiling, letting his head fall back against the wall as Minhyuk grabs at his waistband for the second time. He pulls down Hyunwoo's boxers and sweatpants in one swipe, revealing his half hard dick. Minhyuk breathes heavily, the hot air on his cock sending shivers down Hyunwoo's spine. Minhyuk grabs his thighs and take him in, slowly at first, wrapping his lips around Hyunwoo's erection.

Hyunwoo moans, the sudden wet heat around his cock giving him goosebumps. He reaches out to rest his hands on Minhyuk's head, raggedly running his fingers through the bleached-blonde hair. 

Minhyuk bobs his head, finding a rhythm that has Hyunwoo gasping. He swirls his tongue then pulls back, gently dragging his teeth along the length of the Hyunwoo's dick.

Hyunwoo rolls his head and pulls Minhyuk's hair, forgetting his previous gentleness. 

Hyunwoo finally looks down at Minhyuk. All he can see is the he top of his head, his own hands tangled in the soft white-blonde hair. Minhyuk's roots are just coming in, and Hyunwoo thinks about how he looked when they first met.

Minhyuk then meets his gaze and Hyunwoo drops his hands. Seeing Minhyuk looking up at him with those doe eyes while his sweet little lips are wrapped around his cock turns Hyunwoo on in ways he's never thought about before, and he lets out an uncontrolled moan. Minhyuk smirks around the dick in his mouth and goes all in, deep throating him. Hyunwoo's eye flutter shut as he whimpers, louder this time. Minhyuk swallows around Hyunwoo's cock, ignoring the slight discomfort of it hitting the back of his throat. He continues to bob his head, pulling back almost all the way and then forward again, reaching the base as the head hits his throat, and repeat.

Hyunwoo grabs Minhyuk's hair again, tugging harder. 

"M-Minhyukkie, I'm, ah, I'm almost..."

Minhyuk takes Hyunwoo's words as permission finish him off. He grabs Hyunwoo's ass and squeezes, then reaches up under his shirt with his other hand to run his palm down Hyunwoo's muscular torso as he sucks, never missing a beat. Hyunwoo's grunts get more erratic.

They can hear the screams from the movie through the bathroom door. From the sounds of it, it must be reaching the climax.

Hyunwoo stifles a cry as hot liquid gushes into Minhyuk's mouth. He swallows and continues sucking until Hyunwoo is spent.

Minhyuk slowly releases the cock from his mouth and sits back on the balls of his feet, wiping his slick lips on his sleeve. 

Hyunwoo pulls his sweats back up, red faced and looking like he's on the verge of passing out. Minhyuk stands and smiles at the older boy, enjoying the aftermath and reveling in the control he had over his elder. 

"Don't be embarrassed, I was the one with a dick in my mouth." Minhyuk winks and then pushes Hyunwoo out of the bathroom and back into the hall, slapping him on the ass on their way out. Hyunwoo holds in his yelp, but his ears and face are burning. 

Minhyuk turns the bathroom light out, leaving them in the dark hall, the only light coming in faint flickers from the movie in the living room. Before they head back, Minhyuk pulls Hyunwoo in for another shy kiss. Hyunwoo melts a bit, forgetting about his embarrassment and simply enjoying the boy's soft lips against his own. Minhyuk always was so tender towards him, just never like _this_.

Minhyuk pulls away from the kiss, smiling as Hyunwoo opens his eyes.

"I call the couch," Minhyuk whispers, and turns to run back to the movie.

Hyunwoo sighs, still high off the head and the kiss and the sheer whirlwind of it all. He walks back into the living room and sits on the floor in front of Minhyuk, resting his back against the couch.

They get back just in time to find out that the reporter that everyone had trusted and confided in had been the murderer the whole time. Hoseok gasps, Changkyun groans, and Minhyuk just reaches forward to play with Hyunwoo's hair. 

"So where are the snacks?" Jooheon asks.

"We couldn't find anything," Minhyuk shrugs, nudging Hyunwoo's shoulder with his foot. 

Hyunwoo rests his head back against Minhyuk's legs and they sit there like that, Minhyuk still playing with his hair. Hyunwoo could get used to this. The burning in his ears goes away and the rosiness fades from his cheeks, leaving a contented glow.

The credits finally roll and they all yawn and stretch as they get up to go to bed, but Hyunwoo and Minhyuk linger.

Hyunwoo bites his bottom lip as he stands up and turns to face Minhyuk. He swallows his nervousness, leans in, and kisses him quickly but passionately. He stays close to whisper a soft "_goodnight,_" before padding off with the others. This time, Minhyuk is the one blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Minhyuk/Hyunwoo fic, hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
